A vehicle includes an engine or a transmission arranged next to each other either in the longitudinal direction or the lateral direction of the vehicle, such engines including common engines in which the cylinders are in line or in a V-engine arrangement.
Prior art for the present invention is formed by the contents of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. HEI 6-159045 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No 2005-9340.